


Chocolate com Cereja

by AltenVantas



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka assiste a televisão enquanto come um dos seus bombons favoritos, assistindo a luta de sua fruta, já sabendo como iria agir quando terminar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate com Cereja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



> Isso é um presente por ter perdido uma aposta, espero que goste, foi feito com carinho e muito amor.

A televisão estava sintonizada em algum canal qualquer, não importava de fato o que estava acontecendo naquele aparelho. Imagens era apenas isso no final, não valendo nem mais nem menos do que isso, além de ser apenas uma simulação de alguma coisa. Luta, conversas, vidas e até mortes. Não tinha a mesma graça do que vivenciar a coisa ao vivo, sentir a vida se esvaindo, contar as mentiras bem boladas, roubar e enganar; aquela tela virtual e sem sentido não era algo muito prazeroso. Apesar, que até mesmo ele tinha que admitir que servisse quando ele não podia estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo.  
Era por isso que a imagens estavam passando sem parar ali, mostrando lutas que não lhe interessavam nenhum pouco, não eram pessoas interessantes e que podia matar com facilidade. Assim sentia-se terrivelmente entediado, vendo pessoas que não tinham a menor habilidade fingindo que a possuía, era tão ridículo que chegava a sentir um pouco de nojo das pessoas que assistiam tão animadas a tal porcaria. Perguntando-se como não viam as quão falhas e fracas eram aquelas pessoas. Todas sem exceção iriam tingir sua mão com o mais puro vermelho se revolvesse lutar, contudo tinha um foco e ainda estava se recuperando da luta contra o Kastro. Tinha que está no seu melhor quando fosse enfrentar a sua fruta.  
Estendeu a mão indo em direção a uma caixa que estava ao seu lado, estava cheia até alguns segundos atrás, quando abriu para aplacar sua ansiedade. Desembrulhou com cuidado a pequena garrafa feita de chocolate, seu embrulho era tão rosa quanto a sua aura, um dos motivos para gostar do doce. Mordeu a tampa, saboreando o sabor meio amargo do chocolate – o único que tinha uma exceção em sua vida - que combinava perfeitamente com o Licor de Cereja que havia dentro, o melhor que existia, dentro desse doce. Só então virou o liquido por sua boca, fazendo a língua sorver os diferentes tipos de sabores que se misturavam formando algo divino. Só para arrematar com o chocolate, era tão bom que sentia o seu membro excitado. Duro e orgulhoso.  
Mas não tinha só haver com o saber divino da iguaria que estava saboreando, também era culpa de certo menino que havia acabado de entrar na arena para sua batalha revanche. Já tinha perdido antes por não ter o treinamento devido, o ilusionista tinha certeza que o garoto havia dado tudo de si para chegar até lá e vencer usando todas as suas forças. O ruivo não precisa ver para saber como terminava, ele tinha absoluta certeza de quem iria vencer, mas ainda sim queria ver. Queria poder ver a imagem de seu pequeno vencendo. Obviamente podia estar assistindo ao vivo da arena, contudo isso não lhe daria a liberdade que teria em seu quarto. Admirando a imagem.  
Sua mão estava no seu membro no exato momento em que o rosto inocente, determinado, puro apareceu em foco. Conseguia se lembrar com perfeição do dia em que esse pequeno fruto havia roubado seu numero sem que ele percebesse e do prazer que sentiu quando lhe desferiu um soco no rosto. Seus olhos dourados não perdia um momento da linda imagem do outro, ainda não estava pronto para ser ceifado, mas estava o suficiente pronto para uma revanche. Sabia que iria se surpreender, Gon era esse tipo de fruto, um que não era previsível. Apesar de ser. Para seus olhos dourados, poucas coisas eram surpreendentes. Bem poucas.  
Suas mãos trabalhavam em ritmo, entre a estimulação lingual e deu seu órgão sexual. Suas imagens, mesmo que virtuais, iriam servir para saciá-lo hoje. Não estava com muita vontade de sair, o que queria não iria ter em outro lugar diferente do que naquela arena. Só de pensar as mãos do menino em seu corpo, meso que de forma bruta, fazia o seu sexo querer derramar sua semente com brutalidade, com fome e força. Só de pensar naqueles lábios tão tenros ficando azul, a pele corada perdendo sua vitalidade. Tudo isso era tão real, tão verdadeiro quanto suas ilusões.  
Então os espasmos tomaram o seu corpo de súbito, fazendo-o perder um pouco de sua conexão com seus neurônios. Um suspiro indistinto saiu de seus lábios. Podia ser qualquer coisa. Gon. Era uma delas. Várias delas. A única. Respirava com dificuldade, percebia o seu prazer escorrendo pelo o seu corpo, junto com aquele liquido avermelhado do licor. Misturando-se em algo novo e único, sem pensar muito, passou o seu dedo ali o levando até seus lábios sentindo o gosto. Era bom, tão bom quanto o que estava preste a fazer.  
Levantou-se com delicadeza, tinha um telefonema a dar, tinha um banho a tomar e tinha tempo para matar. E matar o tempo. Matar. Sim, sua fruta estava chegando lá. Mais um pouco e logo o sangue de um deles iria jorrar até não haver mais nada, logo iria ceifar ou ser ceifado. Isso era bom, isso era perfeito. Saber que estava treinando sua própria morte. Saber que estava matando-a. Um sorriso assustador, que demonstrava felicidade, ganância e fome. Um sorriso que faria até mesmo a Aranha parecer um inseto insignificante.  
Entrou no banheiro satisfeito, logo teria uma luta.


End file.
